


Courting Disaster

by doctormccoy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Commission fic, Dwarf Courting, Family Feels, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of past non-con/abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormccoy/pseuds/doctormccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli has been trying to court Fíli for months, only to be spurned at every attempt. Fíli says some questionable things, however, that get Kíli wondering - does his brother even know what courting is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDisreputableDog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisreputableDog/gifts).



> A commission delivery for enter21/thedisreputabledog! I didn't use the archive warning, since there's only brief discussion of what happened, but mind the tag warning because there is some references to past non-con and abuse.

When Fíli had returned from his apprenticeship under a master blacksmith in the Iron Hills, he was not the same dwarf that had left five years before. Thorin always insisted it had been the experience of being so far away from his family, and having to support himself, that turned the once wild and energetic Fíli into the quiet, obedient, respectful Heir. 

Dwalin had been the one to go and fetch him home, after they received a letter notifying them of the termination of his apprenticeship, though not identifying the reasons for it. When they returned, he was the one that told Thorin and Dis of the death of Fíli's Master, and his son, due to a fire in the forge allowed to burn out of control, while Fíli was away running errands. Fíli himself refused to speak of it, not even to Kíli, to whom he now acted cool and distant. 

He had been a mere forty years old when Thorin had sent him to learn a useful trade, so that he could start working to help support their family. Times were often tough, and Thorin's income alone was not always enough to feed and clothe all four of them. Due to the fact that Thorin was the sole, steady wage earner in their household, as Dis, who found herself barred from working as a smithy in the towns of Men due to her sex, only found the occasional odd job washing clothes or watching children for the wealthier families, he was unable to apprentice Fíli himself. He refused to let his heir learn the inferior smithing of Men, and when a merchant caravan from the Hills arrived with a letter from his cousin, King Dain, offering to look after Fíli and see him set up with a decent blacksmith, he took the offer gladly. 

Thorin did not know what had happened in those five years to close Fíli's heart off to the world, but, not even Dis could get her son to talk about what had happened in the time he spent in the Iron Hills. Whenever she tried to ask, he would simply say he was not allowed to talk about it, and return to whatever task he had been working on. His metalworking, at least, was quite skillful, and when he was not training with Dwalin or learning politics and Dwarvish history under Balin, he was working with Thorin in the forges to feed Dis and Kíli.

He adamantly refused to let Thorin send his younger brother away to learn the trade like he had with Fíli, and so when Kíli's time came to learn how to work a forge, Fíli took him as his own apprentice, and woe to the Man or dwarf that tried to say he was too young and unskilled. When Thorin had inquired as to why he was so insistent on apprenticing Kíli himself, Fíli had shrugged and replied that he had to protect him, and Thorin knew better than to pursue the matter further.

At least the fact that they now spent most of their days together meant the brothers were close again. Seeing Kíli's heartbreak at being ignored and neglected by his older brother, whom he had all but worshipped since he was old enough to start following him around like a wobbly shadow, had been hard on both Thorin and Dis. It was good seeing him happy again, and the only times Thorin ever saw Fíli smile in those days were when he was with Kíli.

And so time passed, and his nephews grew up into find dwarves. When Fíli came of age, Thorin sat him down, intent on talking with him about courting, and the serious nature of it, only to be rebuffed by a cold stare and a grim frown.

"I already know what courting is, and what it means. Master Fral taught me, while I was in the Hills. He said it was his responsibility to make sure I knew, while I was under his care," he had said in a dull, even tone, as if he were reciting a well worn speech. Thorin had thought it wildly inappropriate that Fíli was taught about courting at such a young age, and from someone outside of the family at that, but, he supposed it was understandable that he would want his apprentice to understand courting. If someone tried to court him while he was in the Hills, then Fral would have been responsible for him, as his guardian at the time.

Something about the way Fíli stood, like a deer ready to take flight at a moment's notice, made Thorin want to press him for more, to ask what it was that his Master had taught him about courting, but, he was interrupted by Balin's arrival, and the moment was lost. 

After that, there just never seemed to be time. Thorin was busy trying to drum up support to retake Erebor, or chasing a rumor about his father being sighted near Bree, or working in the forges, and it always seemed to slip his mind, the empty way Fíli had spoken about something that was to be so wonderful and enjoyable. 

There was certainly never any time on the journey to take back the Lonely Mountain, and when Kíli had approached him to ask permission to court Fíli, he dismissed it entirely. Surely, Fíli had to understand what courting was by this point. He was 82, and a fine young Prince and warrior. Thorin had simply been reading far too much into the situation.

So he gladly gave his youngest nephew permission, and watched as he gave Fíli his first courting gift. Dwarven courting came in a number of forms, but as the Heirs of Durin, they had to take the most formal path. First, one would ask permission to court from their intended's family, in this case, Thorin. Then, a number of gifts would be presented. Usually they would be practical gifts, such as a new blade, and Thorin had watched with delight as Fíli accepted the neatly carved pipe from his brother that night in the hobbit's home. 

Only to mirror Kíli's confusion when a formal acceptance of Kíli's attempt to court went unspoken. Thorin had watched as Kíli, undeterred by this unexpected development, showered his brother with gift after gift. Fíli accepted each one with words of gratitude and delight, but never once giving a single hint that he returned Kíli's interest in formally courting.

Perhaps he was waiting until they were safely established at Erebor, Kíli had decided, and so he stopped pursuing his brother for now, and waited, patiently, for the right time to present itself. 

But then came the Battle, and in the early morning hours before fighting would break out, Kíli finally broke down and confessed his love to his brother, and begged him to court if they survived the oncoming war.

Fíli's look of utter betrayal was still burned into Kíli's eyes, and the way his voice trembled just ever so slightly when he told him he could never do such a thing to his little brother. It had left the younger Heir of Durin feeling cold and empty, long after his wounds healed and Thorin finally took his spot on the great throne. The Arkenstone was gone, lost in the melee of the Battle, but, all silently agreed it was for the best. Without the corrupting influence of the stone, Thorin was able to fight off the sickness threatening his sanity, and he became a great, wise King.

"So you see, Ori," Kíli sighed, slumping over the desk and resting his forehead against the cool wood, "I'm at a loss on what to do next. You saw all the gifts I have given him since the Battle, and he accepted every single one, but every time I so much as mention courting, he turns white, and then red, and storms away like I've asked him to chew off an arm, or.. or go without eating for a month!"

Ori nods sympathetically from the other side of the desk, peering at the youngest Prince over his reading spectacles. As Erebor's resident scribe and librarian, he had his hands full trying to fix up Erebor's old, grand libraries, which had been covered with dust and brittle with age when rediscovered, but he always made time to talk with his old friends from the Company.

"I've actually been meaning to talk to you about that, Kíli. Some of the things Fíli has said, recently, have been bothering me," he admitted, casting a cursory glance around to make sure no one was looking before sitting down heavily in his armchair.

"I was talking to Dori about trying to find a suitable courting gift for Mister Dwalin, and Fíli was in the room, and he'd gotten incredibly upset to hear what I was saying and pulled me aside to ask if I was doing well. He seemed shocked to hear me speaking about my courting at all; he even asked me if Dwalin had really given me permission to talk about it. I was so stunned I didn't even have time to ask what in Mahal's name he was talking about before he stormed off looking like murder."

Kíli felt uneasy to hear this from his friend, tapping his fingers on the desktop as he tried to think.

"Dwalin came and spoke with me this morning, as well, about concerns he was having for Fíli. Apparently, my brother must have gone to see him after he left you and Dori, and demanded he not hurt you more than couldn't be helped, and that Fíli would refuse to allow him to keep you housebound if he tried. When Dwalin swore he would never do anything of the sort, Fíli simply ignored him and walked away."

He swallowed thickly, mulling over the disturbing turn his brother's behavior had taken since Dwalin and Ori had announced they were courting. He had always been rather aggressive towards courting couples, as if afraid they were going to start fighting in the streets. He offered each and every one protection if they required it, even if they weren't given permission to speak about why they needed it.

Even Thorin, busy as he was trying to rebuild their Kingdom, had noticed his eldest nephew growing colder and quieter with each passing day, and neither him nor Dis understood his steadfast refusal of Kíli's formal courting attempts, despite accepting the courting gifts. 

"Kíli..." Ori murmured, breaking Kíli's train of thought. The young Durin looked up to see his friend wearing a curious expression, pulling out an old, dusty book from the pile beside him. Kíli recognized the title, it was the book on courting that he had been given when he came of age. It detailed the various methods of courting, both as the initiator and as the receiver, and the protocols for each, and every dwarf received one when they were old enough to begin courting, though he didn't understand why Ori was bringing it out now.

"Do you think that.. well, maybe Fíli doesn't really know how to court?"

Kíli's nose wrinkled as his mind immediately rejected that. Surely his older, wiser brother knew how to court. It was absurd to think he didn't.

And yet..

"I.. I supposed it would make sense. Uncle said that Fíli had learned courting from his black smithing Master when he was still pretty young. Perhaps courting is different in the Hills, or that dwarf didn't teach him good enough," he concedes finally, taking the book from the scribe. It was worth a try, at least, and Kíli left with the book in hand and his mouth set in a grim line.

But, for all the reactions he had expected to receive, the expression of utter panic on Fíli's face was completely unexpected.

"It's fine if you don't know, Fíli, really, I won't tell anyone. Look, this book even has pictures and stuff, it can help," he protested, noting that, rather than being assured, Fíli looked more like he was about to be sick. 

"Please take it away. I already know what courting is like, and I have no interest in going through that again."

Fíli turned away and all but ran back towards his quarters, leaving Kíli to stand there with the book in his hand and open mouthed with shock. Just as his brother rounds the corner, he decides he's had just about enough of his behavior, and so he takes off at a sprint to catch up with him, shoving him forward into his bedroom and slamming the door behind them both.

"Stop being so stubborn and proud, and stop running away from me!" Kíli snarled, throwing the book to the floor between them and giving Fíli a stare to curdle milk. Despite his obvious distress at seeing he'd been followed, the eldest Prince manages to maintain his composure, taking a deep breath as if Kíli were the one acting childish here.

"I am not being stubborn nor proud. You are the one that continues to stick his nose into places where you do not belong!" Fíli snaps, and Kíli finds himself caught off guard, staring at his brother like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Where I do not belong? I am your brother, your other half! We are meant to be together, and you know it, and yet you refuse me every time I ask you to court. I deserve to know why!"

Fíli stares at the other dwarf, who right now resembles a kicked puppy more than anything else, and tries to hold himself together. He was doing this for the both of them, it was for their own good.

"Because I love you, Kíli. That's why I refuse when you ask to court. I can't.. I can't do that to you, and I can't go through that again," he whispers, sinking down to sit heavily on the edge of his bed and burying his face in his palms. 

"I can't do it, Kíli, please.. Please stop asking me," he begs in a voice that sounds so small and lost that Kíli startles forward, only to fall to his knees in front of his brother and rest a hand on his arm. It doesn't make Fíli come out from behind his fingers, but his shivering stops and he seems to be at an almost complete standstill, as if waiting for Kíli to make his move. 

The dark haired Durin tentatively brushes his knuckles over the back of Fíli's hands, and with a little coaxing he finally gets to see his face, blue eyes flitting almost fearfully between him and the door. Kíli wasn't used to seeing his brother like this, so uncertain and afraid, it was like seeing an entirely different dwarf, one he hadn't known since their youth.

"Fíli.. What happened to you in the Hills? You never wanted to talk about it, but something happened, didn't it? Something that has made you afraid of courting."

Fíli's head snaps up when Kíli speaks, and the younger dwarf knows he's hit the nail on the head. Had Fíli taken a lover when he was in the Hills? But he had been far too young in those years, dwarves weren't considered old enough to agree to courting until they were at least in their sixties, preferably after they came of age in their seventies. But to be courting and only forty years of age? Thorin would have murdered Fíli's Master in his sleep if he'd found out he had allowed such a thing to happen.

"I'm not allowed to talk about it. He has forbidden me to speak of it, and the rules of courting dictate-"

Kíli cuts him off with a sharp look, his mouth set in a grim line. He grabs for Fíli's hands to keep him from running away again and looks up at him, hard, forcing him to meet his gaze.

"There are no rules that say one partner or the other can dictate such a thing. Sometimes courting pairs will agree to keep the relationship secret until there is a proper time to announce it, but courting is supposed to be open and free, Fíli. If you would let me court you, I would announce it before the entire Kingdom that we are in love and that you have finally agreed to be with me," he says firmly, and he can see the confusion and disbelief in his brother's gaze. Had Fíli shut his eyes to the truth so long that he couldn't even realize the most obvious aspect of courting? 

Kíli swallows thickly and pulls his brother's hands to his lips, letting them linger on the callused skin there.

"Please, Fíli. Talk to me. I am your brother, before all else, and if I am to understand why it is you don't wish to court then I need you to talk to me."

Blue eyes drop to stare at their clasped fingers and Fíli's shoulders sink into a defeated slump, his gaze lost, and distant. How could he ever tell Kíli such a terrible story? He'd never look at him the same way ever again.

"He told me that it was his job to teach me about courting. That I would learn good and proper how.. how to be a good little bitch for someone."

The words felt like poison on his tongue, and he spat them out, hoping his hair obscured the look of disgust on his face. But they also signaled the breaking of the dam, and once the story began, Fíli found he couldn't stop it all from pouring out of him. 

He told Kíli how the skilled metal smith Dain had chosen for him to apprentice under already had an apprentice once he arrived. How he'd been sent to another in the lower part of the city, who his would-be Master knew had been searching for an apprentice to teach the trade. How Master Frar had put up a good show for a week of being genuinely interested in teaching him how to work metal and forge iron. And how he had come home from the tavern one night and ordered Fíli to take off all his clothes, and touched him. 

Fíli was still just a boy in the eyes of their people, far too young to court anyone, and certainly far too young to be taken into someone's bed. That was probably why Frar had said courting was to remain secret, if the dominant partner ordered it so.

"Dominant.. partner?" Kíli had asked in a low whisper, struggling to disguise the anger welling up inside him as Fíli spoke. It would do no good to get upset, now, not when the story was still being told. He could take satisfaction in the knowledge that Frar had at least died a horrible death, burned alive in his own home from his own stupidity. 

Fíli smiled weakly, reaching out to tuck a stray wisp of brown hair behind his brother's ears like he always used to do when they were younger. 

"Frar said that.. that as the initiator of our courting, he was the dominant partner, and that I had to follow whatever order he gave me. I was his bitch, and I had to obey him, or else he was in his right to punish me. He insisted that pain was part of courting, that if I withstood the pain he gave me, it meant I was a strong, loyal partner."

Frar hadn't actually desired to keep Fíli as a partner, of course. He was only teaching, he would say, and that he was a hands on educator. 

"He was training me to be his son's. When he was away and couldn't watch me, his son was there, more than happy to take his place when it came to.. to disciplining me, and teaching me about.."

Fíli stalled, the memories of Frar and Hrar putting their hands on him, and forcing him to do the most vile things for their pleasure, they were too much to bear.

"Teaching me about giving pleasure to my Master."

The moment the words passed his lips, Fíli slips off the bed to sit with a heavy thud on the floor, his eyes wide and bright with unshed tears. This was it, this was the moment where Kíli would condemn him. He would surely think Fíli disgusting, now, for allowing himself to be violated in such a disgraceful manner. He was a Prince of Erebor, and he had let Frar and Hrar treat him like a common whore. 

Lower than a whore, even. At least whores were paid.

But then Kíli's arms are sliding around him and pulling him close, and he can feel his brother's tears against his cheeks.

"Oh, Fíli.. Fíli, I am so sorry that happened to you. You.. You were still so young, you were only a child, and they took that away from you.. They took your childhood away, and I am so, so sorry, my Fíli," he whispered, and Fíli dared to let the tears fall from his own eyes, reaching up to bury trembling hands in Kíli's hair.

All these years he had been terrified to speak of the things he'd suffered in the Iron Hills because of the voices in his head saying his family would loathe him for it. He had believed for so long that they would think him weak and disgusting for not trying harder to fight back, that they would disown him. 

And yet, Kíli was still here.

"I killed him, both of them," Fíli whispered, and Kíli's arms tightened with shock around his body. A faint smile spreads across the golden haired dwarf's lips, and he stares at the smooth stone ceiling, tears falling freely into Kíli's hair.

"After five years, I just.. I couldn't take it anymore. I had learned all I could about metal working from them, and now there was no reason for me to have to stay there anymore. I couldn't bear to face a future as Hrar's betrothed, and even more I feared what Uncle and Mother would think of me if they ever found out about what happened. Even if they did not think me hateful, they would blame themselves, and it.. it wasn't their fault. So, I let Hrar and Frar drink and fuck me until they were too tired to wake up, and I killed them. I stabbed them over and over until I was drenched in their blood, and then I set the forge ablaze. I burned it to the ground until there was nothing left but charred ruin and ash."

Fíli remembered the feeling of relief that had washed over him when he'd seen the building go up in flames. They had danced so high he was sure that they could touch the sky, and with it, all the pain and torment he had known. There were no more beatings, no more days without food because he had bitten Hrar when the dwarf had violated his mouth, no more hands between his legs and pain in his hips.   
"That's.. That's why I can't court you, Kíli. I can't go through that again," he whispered, his gaze filled with regret when Kíli pulled back to look at him. His brother's eyes were red from crying, and he looked like he was on the knife edge of despair and anger - not at Fíli, but at the dwarves that had taken something so precious away from him.

"And you never will, Fíli, I promise.." Kíli murmurs, cupping Fíli's face in his hands and pulling him in for a kiss. It was soft, and lingering, and the older Prince felt his breath stolen from his lungs at the contact, unable to pull back until Kíli broke away, his mouth set in a grim line.

"I'll teach you the proper way to court, the good way, the way that means happiness for both sides, and a life spent together, you and me. We'll call it something else, if you want, even, just.. Please, Fíli. Give me a chance to make you happy. To show you that not all dwarves are as cruel and evil as them."

Fíli wants to refuse Kíli, wants to tell him that he's afraid, that trusting another to teach him anything always ended in despair for him. 

Instead, he allows the faintest of smiles to curl at the corners of his lips, his gaze softening.

"Now who is being stubborn?" he sighs, and slides his fingers through Kíli's hair, unable to stop the swelling fondness in his chest.

And so, Fíli allowed Kíli to court him. He was embarrassed to find out that all of those gifts he had been receiving since they began the journey to take back Erebor had been Kíli's attempts to initiate courting, and after reading the book he'd been given from cover to cover, finally started to return the favor. 

A month into their courting, Kíli's things were moved into Fíli's quarters, and for the first time he allowed another dwarf to share his bed, though, just for sleeping. It would be almost a year of courting, a year of gifts and special meals and soft touches and warm looks, before Fíli would work up the nerve to do more than just kiss his brother. 

He had finally given into Kíli's requests to tell Thorin and Dis about what had happened in the Hills, and despite his fears, neither of them had abandoned him for what they had learned. Dis had been all but prepared to march upon the Hills and demand to know why Dain hadn't taken better care to look after her son, and Thorin had held Fíli close and apologized over and over again, his beard wet with tears. 

It had brought them closer as a family, and Fíli finally felt truly free of the shadow cast over his life by the secrets and lies of his past.

Still, it was hard to shake such long borne fears entirely, and even with the lovely distraction of Kíli's mouth on his cock to keep them at bay, it was hard to focus on what his brother was doing when Fíli was afraid of hurting him the entire time. 

"I.. Stop, stop, I just.. need a second," he gasped finally, and Kíli instantly backed off to give him the space he needed, pressing gentle, reassuring kisses along his cheek and neck. He accepted that Fíli would need time to work through his anxiety, and this wasn't the first time they had gotten this far, only to stop for the day. Honestly, if Fíli never felt ready to have sex, then, Kíli could learn to live with that. He was good with his own hand, and it was worth it to get to be with his brother, and to kiss him and hold him. They were to be married in a month's time, and Kíli would finally get to announce his love to all of Erebor, like he'd told Fíli he would.

This time was different, though, apparently, and instead of gently pushing him away, Fíli's hands wrap around him and pull him back on top, legs spreading to allow him to fall between. Kíli is startled, to be sure, but he's not about to argue when his brother's mouth is doing wicked things to the sensitive shell of his ear.

"I want to, this time. I want you inside me," he murmurs, and Kíli can't deny the way those words send heat spiking down to his gut. Still, it's easier to say than to do, and after several long minutes of using both fingers and mouth on Fíli's entrance, it still hasn't loosened enough for him to even get the first knuckle inside.

"Fíli.. You know we don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable," he sighed softly, patting his brother's sweaty thigh to try to calm him down. Fíli looks like he's about to bolt, and that's the last thing Kíli wants to happen.

Obviously, a change in tactic was needed, here. 

He slicks his fingers up with more of the oil, and instead of moving between Fíli's legs again, he slips his hand behind his own body and starts to open himself up this time, watching the way his brother's eyes go wide and his mouth drops open.

"You don't always have to be on the receiving end, Fíli. We're equals in here, just like we are out there. You don't have to feel like you have to submit to me if it makes you uncomfortable. I'm not them," he says gently, leaning down to steal a kiss from the golden dwarf beneath him. Fíli's fingers wind in his hair and hold him there so the kiss can't be broken, and Kíli is more than happy for the distraction while he opens himself up. It's been a very long time since he's been taken this way, and he's out of practice.

His body hums with excitement at getting to be with his beloved, however, and he probably rushes it a little more than he should have. Who could blame him, really, when he pulls back to position himself and gets an eyeful of Fíli, spread out on their bed with his hair a tangled mess of yellow behind his head, his skin flush pink and his mouth swollen from their kissing. He looks absolutely beautiful, and it'd take a stronger dwarf than Kíli not want to come right on the spot.

"I don't want to hurt you, Kíli," he whispers fearfully, his arms pulled up against his chest and a frown on his lips. Now, that definitely wouldn't do, and Kíli leans in to kiss him again until he relaxes, grabbing his hands and guiding them to his hips as he positions himself over Fíli's cock.

"I would never do anything to hurt you, Fíli, or myself. I promise this feels good, especially because I'll be doing it with you," he says in a solemn voice, reaching between his thighs to grab Fíli's heavy erection. There is some discomfort as he slowly sinks down on the thick length, but he takes it all greedily as his body adjusts to the burning stretch, a low moan falling from his lips. 

Fíli seems to have lost the ability to speak, and his fingers are digging into the flesh of Kíli's thighs. His brother is tight and impossibly hot around him, and he's never felt anything so good in his entire life. He has some function left to look up at the younger dwarf, and he sees his face twisted in pleasure, not pain. He trusts Kíli to tell him if he were truly in pain.

When the dark haired Prince begins to move, though, all intelligent thought leaves Fíli, and all he can do is writhe and whimper with pleasure as Kíli clenches around his cock, bouncing on it like he were riding a pony at full gallop. His inner walls squeeze hot and silky every time he bottoms out, and it's with a desperate howl of pleasure that he hauls Kíli down to kiss him hard, like a drowning man searching for air. 

It's different from the painful, humiliating touches of Frar and Hrar. It's like Kíli's soul was reaching out to touch him where their bodies were joined, and Fíli was willing to throw himself entirely into the feeling of being so whole and complete. 

"I love you, Kíli. I love you so much," he managed to whimper into the tangled mass of his brother's hair, feeling the growing heat and pressure in his belly that he had come to learn meant he was going to come. He starts to buck his hips up to meet Kíli's, and when they come together it's almost silent, mouths locked together and tongues tangled, a mess of limbs where two dwarves became one and neither knew where they stopped and the other began. 

Fíli lies awake long after his brother has fallen asleep in the circle of his arms, watching the gentle way his chest rose and fell with his breathing.

Those dwarves might have taken Fíli's innocence and much of his childhood, but he had reclaimed his life again. It didn't belong to them, anymore, or the memories of what they had done to him. Finally, he had let someone in past the walls he had put up to try to protect himself from being hurt, and reward had been well worth the fear and the uncertainty of letting Kíli get close. There was no looking back.

But as Fíli smiled and reached out to brush a stray curl of brown hair behind Kíli's ears, he knew he never _wanted_ to look back, not when there was so much to look forward to.

So, he bid goodbye to the shadows in his past, curled himself around his future, and finally let himself drift off to sleep.

There was a wedding to plan, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy endings are my favorite kind of ending, so, hurrah for cheesy endings.


End file.
